The loud and the fallen
by vauladox
Summary: No such luck AU. After committing suicide, the son of the loud family, his newfound friend, and the son of the morning join forces to escape the bottomless pit. Quick updates, no loudcest.
1. Chapter 1: abandoned

Chapter one abandon

Lincoln was alone, abandoned by his family earlier this morning. He had been disowned by his family for having taken off the suit and burning it as a result of being bullied and losing everyone. his own family disowning him for believing he was bad luck all began when he was wanting to have time for himself avoiding every sister he came across, but Lynn Got him. after going to her game for the first time, her entire team lost and accused him of bad luck. he began to use it as an advantage but eventually it cost the family to believe he was bad luck. they kicked him out of the House, even after he proved his innocence, they still believed he was bad luck forcing him to wear the suit causing him to be in grave embarrassment every day he went to school or everywhere he went, at the end he had enough.

"This just has to happen to me" Lincoln talked to himself. "Does God hate me"?

Lincoln was holding a revolver, apparently his father Lynn Senior had one.

"Every part of my life has been miserable, filled with hell, why do I have to suffer any longer, my sisters on her trust me, everybody at school look down on me, Ronnie Anne is no longer my girlfriend",

"I bet things can't get any worse oh yes they can with Clyde having went on vacation, that being said I have nowhere to stay. Welp I'm screwed, why can't they just go fuck themselves".

Lincoln then remembered every moment in his life which was horrible, even with Rusty, Who was his most trusted friend well second in line from Clyde.

He held a gun to his head, "well here goes nothing", Lincoln thought to himself.

And then came a loud BANG!, and with that the only son in the loud family was no more.

Meanwhile girl Jordan cookie and brownie while walking back from A party.

Wow how is Chandler get a Ferris wheel? said girl Jordan, your guess is as good as mine girl said brownie. You should've seen those movies Jackie made back there said cookie.

The three of them stopped at the sound of a loud bang, having not been too smart they went to investigate only for them to meet with a nightmarish site.

The three friends stared with pure horror at the dead body of a young boy with white hair. All the sudden, One of them began to scream.

* * *

Lincoln woke up in a void.

"where am I", he said. "Where do you think said a dark voice". The Being that was before him was not human, it was tall and it's arms were bony white with a mysterious energy flowing around it spikes protruding from its back it was holding a synth, and it's eyes emitting pure blight.

With a crooked voice he spoke, "it is unusual for a boy to see me in such a horrific passage unless you have committed a grave sin" he spoke.

"I don't understand what you mean", said Lincoln.

"WHAT, haven't you ever heard about Greek mythology or Christianity" said the bony creature. "I am Death, the judger of the dead, I decide who goes to heaven or to hell, you are dead Lincoln by the way. Beings with pure heart who have done no wrong or at least have repented of what they have done asking for forgiveness see me as an angel, but you see me as something of pure darkness, you must have committed a sin before your death".

Lincoln began to shiver he knows that suicide was a sin but he gave up on faith in all believe ever since events that have transpired back on earth. "I don't understand I don't really know how to see you I mean you're just wearing a cloak so I don't really know how you look like". Then he took off the cloak revealing a Lich like being. His hands were like bones with sharp claws, his skin looked transparent as if it was falling off, his eyes were nothing but pure dotes of fading light, two bony wings appeared behind his back. "I am The fourth Horsemen of the apocalypse. my three brothers are sealed away, God has allowed me to roam free as long as I do my job. The balance must be held, the living and the dead must remain separate, what i do is not without reason Lincoln, I do not take pleasure in reaping the lives of others, I simply ensure that they except Death, but if they don't, they forever roam the earth, I hunt them down like prey, to ensure that their souls rest no matter where they go hell, purgatory, or heaven, maybe even the limbo".

"You must be here to judge me, to be honest I have nothing left to lose since I'm already dead you might as well just leave me here".

"I just don't know why but-" before finishing his last sentence, death reached out and grabbed him by the neck and strangled him to death.

"I'm sorry kid, I didn't want to do this".

* * *

Back on earth, girl Jordan was not happy at all, apparently a whole bunch of people gathered together to see the boys body being put inside a bag and into an ambulance. The remaining blood was covered up and everyone was told to back off. The event that occurred today passed on to the parents and the family from which the boy belong to, a family from which most people in this neighborhood knew very well. One of the girls from which had a crush on him couldn't help but cry silently. It was a sad and stormy day news with eventually spread to those who were the closest to him let's just hope it doesn't cause any trouble. A bunch of police were driving to the loud family house to ask if you questions and to spread the router tragic news of the death of their one and only son. The ambulance can still be heard. One of the officers went up the door and began knocking. "I feel bad for that kid, really I saw some potential in him, I mean he wasn't very good at running but I heard he was very successful at academics, mathematics, history, and biology. he had a huge life ahead of him, having to deal with 10 sisters is literally hell".

Everyone was asleep in the house,

Lily was in her crib, Lisa was sleeping in prototype hypersleep tomb, Lori and Leni were snoring, especially Lynn Jr, who kept Lucy up at night and was able to hear the knocking, Lynn however got up and ran up to the door still having some endurance from the game she had earlier. When she opened the door she was dumbfounded by the polices who stand right there, she eventually Called out to her parents, Who seemingly where annoyed, then they got up, went to the door and eventually were also dumbfounded by the police standing there.

"Mr. and Mrs. loud we have some news about your son".


	2. Chapter 2: Perdition

Chapter 2 perdition

Lincoln woke up again but this time he wasn't in an endless void, but rather some place much worse. He looked around to see nothing but darkness, strange red flames flooded the sky, brimstone was in the air, creatures shrieking and screaming could be heard from far away, and blood flowed like a river on the rock. Lincoln was terrified, Little did he know that there was a creature standing up right behind him.

Rrahhhccc, Lincoln turned around to find the source of the loud noise, Only to meet eye to eye with the demon, the creature flap its wings and Roard.

Oh shit", Lincoln said as he ran off the other direction, but the demon was on pursuit.

Lincoln didn't dare look back not going to see the monster that was after him. All the sudden, one huge worm busted from the ground of bedrock, it emerged and consumed the creature whole.

Lincoln loud was mumbling to himself in Pure fear.

It then came to him, the fire in the sky. the stormy fiery lake of blood, the brimstone in the air, the monsters swarming this place, the whispers and screams of beings who have been abandoned like him, there's only one place, one afterlife the resembles such a nightmare, hell.

Back on earth, Rita loud, was holding her hand to her mouth feeling like throwing up, she collapsed on the floor and the began crying, her husband share the same tears.

They have remembered what they said earlier about him.

* * *

Earlier this morning,

 _Now I can't believe he's gone said Luna",_

 _Serves him right, he wasn't really good at much", said Lola. "Still do you think you want to little too hard on him" said Lucy,_

 _Don't say that little sis he can handle the outside world, as long as he's not with us, there won't be any trouble" Lynn said. "Really we should stop talking about it and just wait" said Lori. "What are we going to tell Clyde or Ronnie Anne", said Lana, "we can't just say oh we kick him out of the damn house because it was bad luck". "Will just tell them he's with Popop", said Lynn. "And that's how Abraham Lincoln was no longer president" said Luan. "Really, is this a good time for puns", said Leni. "You poor people with your morals" said the gifted Lisa_ _._

Present time.

Lynn sir senior converted his wife, He called the rest of the children down and told them to wait in the living room.

I'm sorry for your loss loud family, we already found his body", said officer rook.

You have my condolences said"' officer stone.

Is there anything else we need know", said Lynn.

In fact there is" said one of the officers. "Mind explaining why he was out in the night alone", the two parents grew frightened, they would tell a Lie but where is the justice in that. "Let me speak to my children first" said Rita, "go ahead" said one of the officers. The mother of the loud family walked back to living from where her children waiting, Lynn Jr however was already tearing up she somehow heard the entire conversation still she tried to act as if she heard nothing not wanting to be the guilty one. all of them now to sisters(except Lily) couldn't help but try to hear the entire conversationthat was occurring between the parents and two police officers that we're outside the door. She sat down on the sofa and took a deep breath as if it would be the last one she would take, she opened her mouth and spoke.

It's Lincoln they found him in an alleyway", Said their mother.

The sisters were all scared. "What was he doing there", Lana finally said.

Why do you think he was there", Luna said, "we just disowned him".

Yeah so", said Lola.

It was supposed to be like a harmless joke" said Lori.

A joke A JOKE", Luna screamed out, "you think this is all a joke", then she looked back and Leni and then at Lily who was in her mother's hands, both whom which were tearing up.

The mother finally spoke.

Lincoln found a gun in your father's closet, it originally belonged to Albert, Lincoln ran to an alleyway and then Shot himself in the head, his body was discovered by three girls from his school on the way back home from A party which afterwards were scarred for life".

The sisters were all shocked.

* * *

Back in hell

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my God", Lincoln began saying repeatedly.

Sorry buddy, he can't hear you", Lincoln looked to where the sound was coming from and saw an imp, A low level demon.

It then spoke, "Many have tried, angel, Nephilim, human, Only a very few were lucky, but the rest of us kicked the Can, you and me boy, were Outcast". The imp then saw a nearby creature peeking in the corner and so grabbed his small axe and chased after it.

Lincoln then turned around to see huge gigantic humanoid winged Goats chasing after him.

You got to be kidding me", Lincoln said as he ran as far as he could, he eventually fell into a ditch.

The demon goats tried to reach him but couldn't, The creatures snarled and took off. Lincoln panting so an entrance, screw it he's thought to himself. He went into with not knowing where it would lead.

He eventually wandered into One of the chambers of the seven circles and there was a huge demon eating raw pounds of flesh. The creature looked at him and smiled.

What Do we have here" it said. "What is your name boy"? said the grotesque demon.

My name is Lincoln, Lincoln loud. What's your name"?

I am belphegor, prince of sloth".

Uuhhhh", Lincoln was confused.

You don't know me, that's strange, I thought most humans are familiar with us princes, it seems not".

Is there a way out of hell" Lincoln said to belphegor. "Not that I know of however there is the hell sphere, a cage and inside is something That can help you but you have to open it. first you must get your hands on the hellkey, it is guarded by behemoth The terrible".

Do you think there I will find answers", said Lincoln.

It's your only hope", said the demon prince.

Just watch out for the leviathan, those things are not pretty, and their hunger is insatiable. Speaking of which, I am also hungry so you better get going".

The demon got up and chased Lincoln to the exit. Lincoln knew where He had to go next, The tomb of behemoth.

Back on earth

the loud sisters were crying, joined by their parents, Mourning the loss of their one and only brother. "Mr. and Mrs. loud, may we speak with you", said the two police officers at the door. The parents went to the police officers, "it is on usual for a kid to go without supervision at this time of night", Rita looked at her husband in fear. "Surly the two of you Will mind explaining why he was out alone in the dark". Lynn Sr had to lie, "I don't know he must've wandered off while we were sleeping". "But I thought we kicked him out as a joke because he made us think he was bad luc"k, said Leni. The parents stared angrily at their daughter, "Mr. and Mrs. loud I'm afraid the two of you will have to come with us".

To be continued?


	3. Chapter 3: shattered souls

Chapter 3: shattered souls

Lincoln wandered aimlessly through the bowels of hell, he can still hear the sickening shriek of a beast from afar and the screams and whispers of the Damned.

A place of sorrow and despair where The wicked reside and those who lack faith must travel through, The last loud son must travel through the nine circles of hell to find the answer to salvation, but will he find salvation or damnation. Beast, monsters, and demons lurk in the bottomless pit, the odds are against him, the souls of corrupted humans, The spirits of falling Angels, and beings of pure evil sharpen their claws and teeth,

It's only a matter of time before he snaps.

"Later sucker" said the succubus as she flew off.

"You Will pay for this", screamed The other demon grabbing onto his missing arm.

"Screw you", Lincoln screamed at it. Apparently a succubus flew nearby and messed with Lincoln, seducing him and taunting him, followed by another demon appeared with Hellhounds and tried to kill Lincoln only for him to chop his arm off and kill the Hellhounds, while He was on his way to Behemoth's tomb, but one thing is definitely for sure.

It was going to be one pain in the ass journey.

Lincoln Road at top of a blooddragon, he went around hell trying to find the tomb of behemoth, hell was pretty big, probably take a long while before he would find it.

"I miss Ronnie Anne and I miss everyone else", Lincoln said to himself.

Then a dragon came from a volcano and stormed right through Lincoln putting him off course then he saw a strange blue Aurora emitting from a pyramid.

"Please be the Place" Lincoln said, "it took me a long time". Lincoln took a deep breath and flew near the pyramid only to hear the scream of a girl.

"HELP PLEASE" spoke The blonde girl.

"Welp since I'm not a heartless bastard why not", Lincoln said as a flew near.

* * *

Back on earth

Time 6:00 PM

Suspect Lynn loud Senior.

"Now start from the beginning to the end how did this entire bad luck Sharee start", asked Officer rook.

Lynn looked up at the police officers and finally spoke. "it all began to days ago, I was casually helping my wife with her work, we were preparing to go to Lynn Jr's baseball game, everyone was coming except for Lincoln was trying to skip out on it, my daughter wouldn't allow that. She forced him to come to the game for the first time, and for the first time her entire team lost, accusing her one and only brother of being bad luck. Seeing this as an advantage, he took his chance, he began trying to avoid everyone by using his so-called bad luck",

Lynn looked at The door in back of the police who seem to still be interested to learn more.

"Anything else you have to tell us Mr. Loud", insisted the police officer.

"From then on he began avoiding all of us, lynn Jr kept insisting that he was really bad luck, but we weren't buying it. Then our daughter Lola suggested we Play a trick on him, we were all playing along, hiding his stuff in the basement and banning him from our fun activities. however we took it too far, up to the point where we were literally believing he was bad luck, of course It was nothing but superstition but we kicked him out of the house, of course we kept s close eye on him but we never expected him to go this far, The kid really does have a limit, I should've known, he's my son Anyway".

"So let me get this straight,he ran away because you pretended to disown him as a part of a revenge prank, is that correct", suggested officer stone with a rather disappointed attitude.

"To put it simply, yes" said Lynn Senior.

"That's all we need to know for now" lynn senior was escorted out of the interrogation room, "please bring in rita loud".

* * *

Back in hell

"Back off, back off demon" Lincoln screamed at it, The demon took off at Lincoln want to attend to the injured girl,

"Are you all right" said Lincoln, "no I've been here for two days wondering this place, what is this place anyway". "If I tell you promise you won't freak out" Lincoln said", "I think I can handle it" promised the girl. Lincoln gave a little smirk, "we are in hell", The girl was shocked. "but I didn't do anything wrong something grab me", "hells hierarchy is falling apart, demons are taking sides" said Lincoln. "What's your name anyway", Lincoln asked? "The name is Sam, I was attacked at night by a mysterious entity that threw me around the room I ,once my mom got there I was highly injured on the way to the hospital I thought I was dead however once I woke up I Witnessed ademon drag me into apparently was blood like fire, The next thing I know I'm here" tells Sam. Lincoln knew what this meant, the demons were finding ways into the overworld. "Well you're not any safer here, this place is crawling with those bastards, you best come with me"

Lincoln Road off with his new companion, Sam on the Hell dragon.

" wait I remember you you're that kid from the news you know the one who was found dead in the alleyway, Lincoln loud was it, So what's your story", asked Sam?

"It's been sometime since I was in hell I'm seeking a way out of here and I believe the answer lies with in the Hellkey from which is guarded by the dark beast behemoth. I ended up here by commiting suicide, I didn't think that gun had any bullets left anyway. Ever since I got here hell has been a wreck it's been 2 years since I was stuck here, hunting down monsters and demons, escaping the clutches of the fallen and the damned, as long as you keep your feet away from the lake of fire you should be fine, well as long as you know how to fight demon".

"Uh did you say 2 years, I swore it's only been like two days since you were found dead, one and a half to be specific" suggested Sam. "Time in hell moves faster, sometimes only one day can be like a year and a year can be a century in hell, you best be doing good things and saying your prayers every night you don't want to end up here", Said Lincoln. "How come your doing all right here, I mean look at you, you huntd emons and and kill monsters, how are you not dead, Sam asked", Lincoln turned around to look at Sam with a rather serious face, because I was under the care of a demon I think his name was Belial, he said than hell was meant to contain all evil however evil had free reign here he told me how to fight back he banished somewhere I don't know where he went however I've been surviving ever since but my main task is getting out of here and going back to earth, but first I need to key from behemoth which is where I'm headed right now, just promise you won't interfere right" Lincoln asked.

"As if I want to be any part of that" Sam then sees the pyramid below.

All The sudden, a fiery Arrow was trying to hit the Dragon but missed Lincoln look below to see a man screaming at them.

"nimm mich mit dir Arschloch", screamed the Man below. "After what you did in World War II, No way in hell Hitler, oh that's right we are in hell" Lincoln joked, "that guy is been trying to get out of here for decades". Sam looked below only to see the poor souls that were wondering the wasteland somewhat beating and killing each other, while others were getting chased or killed by huge demons or monsters that Roam the land. "This is the Valley of the damned, we're all who have done bad things must for every lie you were not meet with the life of the Lord, but with death, and Death is where your soul never see the light of god again, The only light you will see in this cold darkness is the light of the fire that burns your soul". Sam's Face became sad, she cared about the lives of others and seeing them suffer in this endless pit was too much for her, she lookked away in disgust. "Too much for you, don't worry we're almost there, hang on tight", said Lincoln as they flew down and made their way to the pyramid.

* * *

Back on earth

"That's enough for today, Rita loud" spoke the officer.

Both Rita and Lynn what confronted by officer rook and stone. "So let me get this straight you didn't know that kicking your son out the house just to teach them a lesson Was illegal", officer rook said angrily, "you should've thought about it first before taking action, I understand what he was doing, he wanted time for him self and that's no way to punish your child, sure that's the way to his sisters mess with him but you took it too far up to the point that you disowned him because of The Whole bad luck thing, i'm afraid the two of you are under arrest

The loud parents had fear in their eyes then Rita spoke. "Will you allow us to break the news to our children please",

She bagged, "very well but we will escort you there and then escort you out", said officer stone.

The officers took the parents to their car.

After making their way to the loud family house, The parents with the two officers knocked on the door, "coming" said Lori with a sad voice. When she arrives at the door she was surprised to see her parents with two officers. "Mom, dad what's going on" they looked behind them to see Lynn and alongside her was Lucy, "wait mom and dad are back" Luna's voice could be heard from upstairs and she was peeking over from her room with her sister Luan.

We missed you said Leni, things aren't the same without our brother Lincoln. "Kids, were so sorry but we can't stay here" said Lynn senior. "But Why you just got back" spoke Lynn Jr. "We were forced to tell them the entire situation with Lincoln, apparently kicking a minor out the house is illegal and jail time is required". "But what are we supposed to do it out you", said Luna with tears in her eyes. "We already called your grandfather to come here and your aunt as well", spoke their father Lynn senior. "Pop pop is coming", said Lola but not as her normal self, "they're going to take good care of you, goodbye", and with that, The loud parents were driven off to jail leaving their young daughters souls shattered.

To be continued


End file.
